Flor de invernadero
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Astoria no entiende como puede Harry ser tan idiota: querer proteger a Ginny Weasley es como pretender que una flor de jungla crezca en un invernadero. Femslash leve. R


Flor de invernadero

Ginny balanceaba los pies adelante y atrás, sentada en la grada más alta del Campo de Quidditch. Eran las seis de la mañana y apenas rayaba el alba. Ginny se había acostumbrado a la vida de guerrero: dormir lo justo y necesario, comer lo justo y necesario, disfrutar de cada segundo como si fuera el último, resguardarse en el recuerdo y el deseo de lo que amaba para obtener fuerzas de donde salir adelante.

Salir a observar el Campo de Quidditch aún antes de que amaneciera era una de sus actividades favoritas para mantener firmes esas premisas. El Campo de Quidditch era el olor de la hierba fresca, aún húmeda por el rocío de la noche; era el calor del sol sobre la piel más benigno de todo el día; era el recuerdo de Harry quizás más puro y más perfecto que conservaba.

Ginny estaba tan absorta en la contemplación de ese maravilloso mundo interior que tardó un buen rato en percatarse de que ya no se encontraba sola. Quizás hubiera debido preocuparse porque alguien la había visto (seguramente había violado al menos un centenar de las nuevas normas del colegio, que por supuesto jamás se había molestado en aprender). Le daba un poco igual. De todos modos alguien ya encontraría algún motivo para castigarla. Estaba segura de que Fred y George se hubieran muerto de la envidia al saber cuantos castigos llevaba recibidos tan solo durante ese año.

Su mirada se poso, por casualidad, en el otro ocupante del campo, quien aparentemente no se había percatado de que no estaba sola. Ginny entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor: era una chica, y le pareció que la conocía. Ah, claro. Había cursado con ella distintas clases a lo largo de todos esos años, pero jamás habían hablado. Greengrass, ese era su apellido, pero Ginny no hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego por su nombre de pila. La muchacha llevaba una escoba en la mano (una buena escoba, una muy buena escoba, según pudo distinguir Ginny a medida que iba bajando por las gradas) y una bolsa que parecía llena de pelotas. Seguramente era ella la controvertida nueva buscadora de Slytherin.

Ginny había dejado de prestar atención a los chismes desde que ella había sido el centro de ellos el año pasado, y había escuchado versiones tan disparatadas que no había podido parar de reírse durante varios minutos, pero Neville le había comentado algo sobre eso en alguno de sus escasos momentos de tregua de la _alerta permanente_. Ginny había dejado de prestar atención al Quidditch también, desde que había quedado patentemente claro que ni la afamada Selección de Irlanda podría ganarle un equipo a Slytherin, al menos no con esos árbitros. A Ginny no le hubiera extrañado que el nuevo reglamento de Quidditch del colegio rezara "Slytherin ganará todos los partidos" como regla número uno. Así que había dejado de interesarse por las nuevas adquisiciones de los equipos de las otras casas e incluso de la suya propia: salvo en la susodicha Slytherin, en todas las demás los equipos estaban conformados por niños de primero (que no habían conocido nada mejor) y de segundo o tercero (que tenían tantas ganas de participar en un equipo de Quidditch que incluso de dejaban degradar por esa clase de condiciones). Peor, ah, si que la reciente adquisición del equipo de Slytherin había generado controversia, incluso dentro de su misma casa. Se decía que no sabía ni sujetar correctamente la escoba, pero que se había ganado el derecho de pertenecer debido a que su padre se había congraciado con el Señor Tenebroso. Le habían ofrecido un puesto a su hermana mayor también, por supuesto, pero Daphne lo había rechazado. Luna se burlaba en secreto diciendo que no lo había aceptado porque se arruinaría el esmalte de las uñas. Pero la pequeña Astoria- ah, si, ese era el nombre. Como podría haberlo olvidado. Menudo nombre. Aunque ella no fuera quien para hablar al respecto.-, que tenía fama de ser de armas tomar, había apretado los puños y había dicho que si.

Los rumores eran, una vez más, total y absolutamente desacertado, pensó Ginny, observándola. No solo sabía sujetar correctamente el palo de la escoba, sino que volaba espléndidamente. De todos modos, tenía cuerpo de cazadora, y volaba como una. Mucho se equivocaría Ginny si luego no se demostraba que había sido un desperdicio ponerla a volar como loca detrás de la escurridiza snitch. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que la muchacha había cometido un error. Lo único que se podía practicar a solas era el vuelo; para cualquier otro ejercicio remotamente similar al Quidditch se requerían al menos dos personas.

Por supuesto que Astoria sabía como encantar unas cuantas vulgares pelotas de golf para que volaran alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Sobre lo que sinceramente no tenía la menor idea (pues de otro modo se hubiera dedicado a la fabricación de snitchs, que bien redituable que era) era sobre como encantarlas para que volaran aleatoria, pero sin salirse de los límites del campo. Pero peor era nada, y, sinceramente, lo que tenía en ese momento era nada.

Quizás porque ya se había resignado a su situación fue que a Astoria le sorprendió tanto el ver pasar a una de las susodichas pelotas de golf volando a la altura de su hombro, a una velocidad no equiparable a la de una snitch, pero considerable. Se estiró sobre la escoba y la atrapó, casi por acto reflejo.

- La próxima no será tan sencilla.- Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

No hubiera necesitado que la muchacha le dijera su apellido ni aunque no hubiese sido una de las alumnas más indeseables y problemáticas de todo Hogwarts, según los Carrow. Las familias de estricta sangre limpia se podían contar con los dedos de las dos manos y, para bien o para mal, se conocían estrechamente entre ellas: una Greengrass hubiera reconocido a una Weasley al primer vistazo. Astoria conocía también su nombre de pila, y no era por haber compartido clases con ella durante años: parecía que siempre existía un motivo para que Ginny Weasley estuviera en boca de todos- la Cámara de los Secretos, el Quidditch, el ED, el Departamento de Misterios, Harry Potter, la espada de Gryffindor. _Ginevra_. Tenía nombre de reina. Astoria, si hubiera sido su madre, la hubiera llamado Atenea o Hipólita: nombres de guerrera.

- No necesito de tu ayuda, Weasley.- Dijese lo que dijese su conciencia y su corazón, una Slytherin tenía que mantener su orgullo.

La joven pelirroja se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no diría lo mismo, Greengrass, pero como quieras. Soplo quería ver si podía ayudar a evitar que fueras el hazmerreír de todo el colegio luego del partido del sábado. A fin de cuentas, eres una de las pocas Slytherins que nunca me ha dado motivos para creer que es una basura. Pero, ¿sabes?, a mí que más me da.

Y comenzó a descender lentamente con su escoba, haciendo elegantes rulos. Demonios, que bien que volaba. Astoria tuvo que apretar el palo de la escoba con tanta fuerza que la sangre le dejó de circular por los muslos, para poder ignorar la tentación de dejarse caer y de ese modo disipar la vergüenza que ya sentía por anticipado.

- Espera.- Ginny detuvo su descenso y alzó la cabeza para mirarla inquisitivamente.- Quizás me vendría bien una mano, después de todo.

Quizás fue durante las cuatro horas que pasaron arriba de la escoba, entrenando sin parar hasta quedar exhaustas. Quizás fue entre las escasas palabras que intercambiaron caminando juntas de regreso al castillo- en esas circunstancias, ¿acaso existía un tema que pudiera ser neutral entre ellas? En realidad, Astoria nunca sabría con exactitud en que momento esa idea se había gestado en su mente, pero ala costarse esa noche en su cama con doseles, no pudo evitar pensar que Harry Potter era más afortunado y más estúpido de lo que ella había creído.

Más afortunado. Porque aunque le costara admitirlo de una Gryffindor y una traidora a la sangre, Ginny Weasley valía mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría haber creído. Porque Astoria jamás se había interesado demasiado por aquella historia, pero creía que Potter no había hecho jamás algo que le mereciera esa fe y esa devoción que eran evidentes que Ginny le profesaba- salvo salvarle la vida en la Cámara de los Secretos, claro está, pero Astoria estaba segura de que eso había sido a causa de su famoso complejo de héroe, y no porque ella realmente le importara. Porque debajo de la férrea educación castiza que había recibido desde pequeña, su sexualidad de tendencia liberal le indicaba que la piel cubierta de pecas de Ginevra Weasley había sido creada para ser cubierta de besos en cada centímetro cuadrado.

Más estúpido. Porque Astoria pensaba que Potter se estaba comportando como el necio que intenta hacer crecer en un invernadero una flor oriunda de lo más profundo de la selva tropical. Por muchos cuidados que se le brindaran, la flor lo único que necesitaría sería abundante lluvia, contacto con la verdadera tierra, aire fresco y puro y un ocasional rayo de sol reparador. La flor solo necesitaría ser libre. Ginny Weasley ene se estado, "protegida" del los peligros del mundo en el cual había sido creada para brillar más que ninguna otra, se marchitaba igual que en un invernadero. Necesitaba ser ella misma, la sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más salvajes. Astoria creía que Ginny en medio de una batalla- ya fuera contra los mortífagos o contra sus hermanos, lo mismo daba, se dejaría ver en todo su esplendor.

Astoria apretó con fuerza la almohada contra su pecho, mientras pensaba que si había algo que nunca sería capaz de perdonarle a Harry Potter era el haberla obligado a conocer solo esa Ginny Weasley nostálgica y gris. Una Ginny Weasley marchita, cuando ella deseaba con todo su ser una Ginny Weasley en flor.


End file.
